


The Perfect Set-up

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [396]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, pretty woman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where this is basically Pretty Woman





	The Perfect Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> you might wanna watch Pretty Woman before reading this, coz this is pretty vague.

The thing with Clint was that he was different. 

Phil already knew what he was after, and Clint knew what he was after – well, he had an idea of what Phil was after. There was no delusion of a relationship, no expectations he had to live up to, no complaints about him working all the time, no frustrations about missed dates and cancelled plans. Clint was at his beck and call only because it was his job. 

It was the perfect set-up. 

And Clint, he was a breath of fresh air entirely. Everything that seemed like irrelevant to Phil was like something fascinating to Clint. It never failed to make Phil smile, the way Clint’s eyes seemed to light up with every little thing. 

That first time Phil met Clint, he was offended. Who in their right mind charged five dollars just to give directions? The polite thing to do when someone asked you for directions was to answer them but not Clint. Oh no, he even climbed into the car to “personally” show Phil where Beverly Hills was in exchange for a twenty. 

Phil doesn’t remember what made him think it was a good idea to invite Clint up to his suite, but he’s thankful that he did. Clint was crass, he fidgeted too much, he showed too much skin, and he was the very definition of inappropriate. For all intents and purposes, Phil shouldn’t even have associated himself with Clint in the first place, and he _really_  shouldn’t have asked him to spend the night. 

When he asked Clint to stay by his side for the rest of the week, he wondered briefly if he would laugh at his face, tell him that there wasn’t enough money in the world. Needless to say, he was surprised to hear that Clint would do it for four grand. He brokered, cutting the price in half, Clint broke even and they settled for three grand with a hand shake. 

Clint had smiled like the Cheshire cat, “I would’ve stayed for two thousand.” he said like he had won.

Phil didn’t laugh, he just gripped Clint’s hand a little tighter and smirked, “I would’ve paid four.” he walked towards the door and paused, turning back to Clint, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Baby, I’m gonna treat you so nice, you’re never gonna want to let me go.” Clint replied.

Phil tried to keep his face passive, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and the sparkle of amusement in his eyes, “three thousand, six days, and Clint, I will let you go.”

It was almost like a bet.

Phil should’ve known better.

The first time he saw Clint in his bespoke suit, words refused to come out of his mouth, his heart skipped a beat, butterflies swarmed his stomach. He should’ve known then that this was not something he could get out of with a smile. 

He knew he was smitten with Clint when he started to think about the things he said while at work. Clint had no idea how Phil’s company worked, nor did he know anything about the business, but he was right. They never, not once, built anything. They profit from dying companies, buying them out, then selling them for parts. Nothing was ever really theirs. It made Phil want to change.

He knew he was in love when for the first time in years, he took a day off. Phil has never taken a day off, not in the twenty years he’d been running the company, but when Clint asked him to, it’s like it wasn’t even really a choice. Of course he’d rather spend the day with Clint.

And when they finally kissed, Phil would’ve been happy to stay in that moment forever. 

But this wasn’t a fairy tale. This was reality, and reality was a cruel bitch because as soon as the last day expired, Clint was packed, and ready to go. Phil understood, of course. He was the one who made the proposition. So he did the only thing he could; he walked him to the door.

Before he could open the door for more than an inch though, he closed it again, not wanting to let Clint go, “Stay,” he asked, “Not for the money but because you want to.”

Clint smiled, “I can’t,” The way his smile broke said otherwise. Clint didn’t want to be at his beck and call anymore. He wanted to be with Phil. He didn’t want the easy life Phil was ready to give him. He wanted the ups and downs of the fairy tale that came with being with Phil. 

And Phil wasn’t ready for that. He wanted Clint to have everything he ever wanted but he couldn’t give him that. Phil nodded instead, opening the door to let him through. 

When he checked out of the hotel the next morning, Phil had acquainted himself with the hotel manager once more, a Mr. Fury, and in not so many words, Mr. Fury had convinced him that Clint was far too important to Phil to let go, and really, Phil wasn’t that stupid. He was stupid to let Clint go last night, but he’d be even more stupid to let this chance go to waste. 

Phil was willing to give Clint everything, even the fairy tale ending he dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/150314587811/i-accidentally-uninstalled-mystic-messenger-and)


End file.
